Recently, with the tremendous growth of the Internet, numerous Internet based companies have emerged which provide a service which allows individuals to pay all of their bills online at a single Web-site. Such companies include statusfactory.com®, paytrust.com®, and paymybills.com®, to name but a few. Individuals can have their bills redirected to one of the aforementioned companies who capture their bills and present them to the individual on a Web-site. The individual can then pay his or her bills directly through the Web-site and/or set up rules for the automatic payment of any bills received. Individuals using such sites, therefore, no longer have to review each bill sent to them from creditors, write checks out to those creditors, and post the checks to each creditor thus saving time, and costs such as stamp costs and any late payment charges should they fail to pay a bill on time. It has been estimated that about 30 million households currently make use of online banking and bill payment.
Such services, however, are typically only directed at individuals. To date, no easy means exists which addresses the problems that arise when individuals participating in group related activities spend money on behalf of the group. Group activities, such as joint ventures, ski trips, bachelor parties, shared households, office lunch groups, and clubs and organizations often lead to complicated settlement arrangements. For example, consider the life of three roommates: one person buys supplies for a housewarming party, while another pays the gas and phone bill. The third roommate pays the electric bill and for a pizza on Superbowl Sunday. The financial inter-obligations become unwieldy with only a few transactions. This problem arises any time individuals spend money together, not just in shared household situations where it is estimated that there are 74 million shared households in the U.S. (American Housing Survey for the United States: 1997), but also for office lunch groups, clubs, events, parties, wish lists, investment groups, wagering pools, organizations, clubs, or the like.
Person-to-person (P2P) payment providers such as PayPal.com® and PayMe.com® have emerged that offer payments and payment requests from one consumer to another. A popular application of this P2P technology involves the payment for goods purchased at online auction sites. While the P2P providers offer robust payment options for consumers, including a transaction history for individuals, none address the need for group accounting. These are payment solutions only and do not allow for the tracking of expenses and transactions unless a payment has occurred.
Furthermore, companies such as Intuit® offers a personal accounting software. Personal accounting software allows individuals to track their personal expenses and transactions on an on-going basis. Again, however, there is no group accounting functionality available and there are no features designed to track group expenses and group transactions.
Therefore, a convenient system whereby group members can view, split, balance a group's finances, pay group expenses, and deposit money into a group account would be highly desirable.